The use and manufacture of toilet tissue predates the widespread acceptance of indoor plumbing. Given the potentially embarrassing and unhygienic consequences of being caught short at inopportune times, it seems likely that the need to store extra quantities of toilet tissue became apparent shortly thereafter.
While the clean cylindrical form of the standard toilet tissue roll is proudly stacked and prominently stored in proximity to many public toilet facilities, its homely form has long been considered aesthetically unacceptable in the bathrooms of most private homes. From dainty crocheted covers to functional polystyrene "caddies", countless approaches have been pursued to subtly and effectively conceal spare rolls from view, while retaining them at hand.
It should not be surprising that many of these approaches have made their way into the patent literature. The following are a few pertinent examples.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,059 to Merriweather is directed to a partition-mounted dual combined seat cover dispenser, toilet paper dispenser, and waste receptacle unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,359 to Butler sets forth a toilet roll receptacle adaptable for containing and normally concealing a single roll of toilet tissue. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 393,972 to Kato shows an apparently similar device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,938 to Butler is directed to a toilet paper roll holder for storing multiple rolls of toilet paper in a box-like enclosure. The enclosure can be mounted to a wall surface, or in a recess. All of the rolls are stored out of sight and with little danger of environmental contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,082 to Williams shows a combined storage cabinet and paper roll dispenser. Both the storage and dispensing mechanisms are located behind a door.
The above examples show a variety of ways to either store or conceal rolls of toilet tissue. Unfortunately, the devices that provide storage, such as the Butler '938 patent, are relatively large and box-like, rendering them largely unsuitable for home use. On the other hand, the devices having a sleek, decorative appearance, such as those shown in the '359 patent to Butler and the '972 patent to Kato, fail to provide storage for rolls other than the roll in use.
It can thus be seen that the need exists for a toilet tissue storage and dispensing device that provides storage space for additional tissue while maintaining an attractive exterior appearance.